


Hydrophobia

by ThatRadFailure



Series: DeClair AU [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DeClair, Dialogue Heavy, Drowning Mention, M/M, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: When Augustus Sinclair pops into Booker DeWitt's office for a surprise visit, he gets a small glimpse into the man's mind
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Booker DeWitt
Series: DeClair AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hydrophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booker_DeShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/gifts).



There was something about water that Booker DeWitt never really liked. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t drink water or take a shower or wash his hands, that didn’t bother him. But large bodies of water, like ponds, lakes, or the ocean did. And now, he just so happens to live underneath the ocean in a city, the walls being the only barrier to the cold death beyond. The only thing more ridiculous would be a city in the clouds.

“Ah, somethin’ catch your eye out there, kid?” Augustus Sinclair asked, standing at the door of the private investigator’s office. The sudden noise had made Booker jump, and he whipped around in his chair to look at the other man.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just... one of the, uhm... Big Daddy things,” Booker lied. “You need something?”

“Just to visit a good friend,” Sinclair shrugged, approaching the only desk in the room, where Booker sat, “You always visit me in my office, thought I could at least do the same for you.” Booker looked a little surprised.

“Well, I mean, there’s really not a lot here, compared to your office, y’know. Uh, not really any place to sit down and cuddle like, uh-”

“Like when you forced me to sleep the other night?”

“Yeah! So, I never thought you’d be interested in coming over.” Sinclair looked to the man with a smile.

“You don’t have a bad place, Booker. The view from here into the ocean is beautiful, how much did you pay for this place?”

Booker’s attention was turned back to the glass. How it kept from breaking at any moment was beyond him, but it was always in the back of his mind.

“Oh, cheap enough,” There was a hint of nervousness in his voice that Sinclair seemed to pick up on.

“Not for finances? I get it, confused me to no end when I first got into renting places here, but you get the hang of it. But dang, must’ve been a steal.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind finding another place more, uh, not surrounded by water,” Booker gave a nervous laugh, looking up to Sinclair with a faux smile. But he just returned the smile with a confused look.

“You don’t like it?”

“No! I- I mean, it’s just not my style. It was one of the cheapest places I could find, thought it was in a good place, but I think I could get better business in a different part of town. You get that, right?” Booker looked to Sinclair nervously, which was curious to the man.

“You don’t like the ocean, do you?” Sinclair asked, raising an eyebrow. Dang, he was good.

“Not… really, but it’s better than where I was before, so-”

“You don’t like the ocean, yet live down here anyway?”

“Gus, look, I was in a bad place and got this opportunity. For Anna, I had to come down,” Booker sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sinclair nodded in understanding.

“You’ll do a lot for her,” Sinclair said, placing a hand on Booker’s shoulder, “You seem like a great father.” Booker turned his head away. He... wasn’t sure how true that was, but he at least knew that he tried.

“Booker,” Sinclair said, attempting to gain his attention back. “You know, son, if you ever need another parent for that girl, you can always come knocking on my door.” But Booker just shook his head, like the stubborn mule he could be.

“I can raise her on my own, Augustus. And besides, the glass is... ah, sturdy enough, it’s not breaking. I’ll live, and so will she. I mean, you were at the concert, she’s doing great! And... doesn’t... seem to mind the water, so neither will I.”

“Alright, Mister Mule. But what’s the matter with water? Why’s it bother you so much, sport?” Sinclair asked him, looking and sounding genuinely concerned. Booker looked up to him from his chair, then turned his gaze to the floor. The words got caught in his throat as he tried to answer, until they finally came forth.

“I... I almost drowned during... I almost drowned, that’s it, I don’t want to drown.”

“Oh, Booker, I-”

“It was nineteen years ago, Augustus, it’s fine. Don’t start getting mushy or anything, I’m alive now,” Booker’s voice was uneasy, the stress of the memory causing his right hand, his scarred hand, to shake. Sinclair closed his mouth, nodding, but he wasn’t about to abandon the man. So he rounded the desk and put a hand on Booker’s shoulder.

“Booker, I know a place for sale. Well, not yet, it’s still bein’ cleaned up, but if you want first call on it? I can arrange for that,” Sinclair offered, his voice soft and buttery. “If this place reminds you of that, I don’t want you staying here, kid,” Booker didn’t say a word, but he nodded. Yes, that sounded pretty nice. It’d be nice to stop being taunted by the ocean beyond the windows.


End file.
